north_of_normal_shadowrun_fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Tic-Tac Club
The Tic-Tac Club Location: 3rd St E and Johnson Parkway, Saint Paul There’s a lot of mafia-run casinos in the East Side of Saint Paul, but there’s only one Tic-Tac Club. Originally called the ‘Lady Luck’ it was founded as a money-making operation in the mid-40’s by the legendary Catarone caporegime Tommy Tic-Tac, right on the border between Battle Creek and Dayton Bluff, it was famous as a neutral ground in the turf wars of the 40’s and upheavals of the 50’s. Don Catarone used it’s backroom as the location for his famous summit with the Denver and Seattle Dons to help work out a cease fire that led to Rowena O’Malley taking over the Seattle families. When Tommy Tic-Tac retired in the mid-60’s, Sonny Catarone took over the place, renamed it the Club Tic-Tac after his mentor and reinvested his cut of the profits into a massive expansion. With two stories above ground and two more underground, this outwardly-plain looking building now houses one of the largest, most complete, illegal gambling and entertainment centers between Milwaukee and Denver. I don’t know, I mean, I know Sonny’s making money hand-over-fist with the place now, but I miss the intimate old-chummer’s club feel of the old LL. -3yearsleft The Vu knows you how feel. How could one not miss the smell of sour beer in the bathrooms, the tacky faux-hunting decor and synth-wood paneling? The past is overrated, darling, live in the big, shiny, tacky, fabulous present. What Rose hasn’t mentioned is how, other than the name, Let-the-Sonny-Shine-In Catarone has avoided any other nostalgic touches, completely up-to-date. The tradition he’s trying to uphold, the Vu has overheard him say on occasion, is of providing the best, most secure environment for people to spend their money in. And getting people to spend their money, that’s possibly the most important mafia tradition of them all. -Nu Vu Another tradition Sonny’s kept up is he uses the private rooms in the back to hold negotiations on his uncle’s behalf with members of the various other syndicates in town and entertain out-of-town visitors. It’s rumored that the Don has even put in a rare public appearance there for a couple of the more important meets in the last few years. -FifthEstate Gambling, both purely physical and virtual takes place here and is still the focus of the the Tic-Tac, but there’s also a thriving sidelines in BTL’s , adult entertainment and recreational chemistry, legal and illegal, going on in here. The Vangs run the best Fan-Tan table in town there. All the bells and whistles. I’ve been having some luck there recent, so if you see me there, give me a shout and I might buy you a drink. -The Celestial Not the Vangs. Fantan’s a Chinese game. And that’s all Sonny. A lot of people make the mistake because it’s become popular with some of the younger made guys in the Family. Although only among the younger guys, the elders still hold a grudge about the Chinese… which is, ironically, why you never see any Triad guys playing the best Fantan table in town. -Phim Kooj Koi It should go without saying that cheating at the Tic-Tac is a really bad idea, but as ’Frog’s putting this guide together for shadow-types, I think maybe I’ll stop and say it: Cheating at the Tic-Tac is a really bad idea. Not only do all the usual warnings about trying to cheat the mob apply, but it’s an open secret that Sonny also runs the mafia’s Matrix crew, who take special time out to protect one of Sonny’s biggest and most profitable assets, and there’s usually one or two of his off-duty crew hanging out there as well. So, to reiterate: Cheating, don’t do it. Good. If it was easy to take down, it wouldn’t be worth it. -CzechMate I’ll send flowers. But under a fake SIN. -D-Icer Dumb bastard couldn’t leave well enough alone. Last I heard, Sonny’s boys caught CM trying to break in. I guess we’ll see what’s left of him soon enough. -Ginebig Return to: Minneapolis Hotspots Category:Underworld Category:MSPlex Category:Places